


"you and your hot chocolate mornings"

by orphan_account



Series: i can't say what i feel but i'd write it all out for you. [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, blogger!jinyoung, but fluff, kinda angst, youtuber!daehwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I know now I’m in love with you. How, you might be asking? Well, when someone knows just how many marshmallows I like in my hot chocolate, I consider that a turning point. But, more importantly, you make me feel different. You make me feel like there’s a garden of flowers blooming in my stomach, you make me feel like all I could ever do will never be enough yet somehow it always will be, you make me feel. And, as cliché as it is, that’s all I could ever ask from you. I am in love with you because you let me feel, maybe sometimes it’s too much, but I’d rather too much than too little.”Jinyoung writes about his adventures with Daehwi and when Daehwi requests to meet, things go a little askew.





	"you and your hot chocolate mornings"

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me i came up with this last minute and i really liked the idea!
> 
> The ages are shifted a bit so that they can all fit the college-esque bracket ( nothing weird happens promise )  
> Also they don't all go to the same college but they do live together because the colleges are near, although it isn't mentioned
> 
> Daehwi, Jinyoung, Jihoon, Woojin = 18  
> Seonho, Guanlin = 19  
> Ong, Daniel, Minhyun, Jaehwan, Donghyun = 20  
> Youngmin, Jisung, Sungwoon = 21

_“Jaehwan if you don’t get your ass up in the next 10 minutes we’ll miss your doctor’s appointment!”_

_“Minhyun shut up for three seconds please! I’ll get up when I want to!”_

_“Jaehwan, this is the sixth appointment you’ve missed just please get up!”_

_Thud._

Jinyoung’s eyes slowly open and suddenly, he regrets having sheer white curtains, as the sun seeps through and hits him right in the eyes. He lets out a groan whilst he stretches in the comfort of his bed. He attempts to open up his eyes again, this time reminding himself not to look near his window. Blink. Blink. Blink. As he begins to recollect his conscience, he notices that his door is wide open, which is strange because Jinyoung always sleeps with his door closed. Out of curiosity, he slips his feet into his pink bunny slippers and explores his surroundings. Just as he gets up, he trips on something. Said something feels a lot like a human, specifically a guitar playing one with a loud scream.

_“Oh, morning Jaehwan.”_

_“SHH! Don’t let him know I’m in here”_

_“Jaehwan I’m right behind yo- morning Jinyoung.”_

_“Morning Minhyun. I’m guessing you’ll take it from her_ e?”

Jinyoung receives a nod for an answer and watches as Minhyun silently lifts Jaehwan from the carpet on his floor. He follows them out and heads to the kitchen, laptop in hand. What he sees in front of him is nothing short of normal, but it’s Jinyoung’s sixth month in this house, so he doesn’t really complain or question anything anymore. Daniel and Seongwoo are sitting on top of the island, despite the fact that there are chairs right next to them, Guanlin and Seonho are sitting on the counter, using the small levitated space on top as a table. Jinyoung grabs a mug from the dishwasher and proceeds to brew himself up a mug of coffee. Conversation ensues as to fill the silence.

_“Morning Jinyoung.”_

_“Morning Daniel.”_

_“You know I still don’t understand how you manage to drink that shit every single morning, don’t you hate coffee?”_

_“College changes you dude.”_

_“mm, kay.”_

 

_“Seonho I promise you that that is the answer! I’ve checked it eight times and I’ve checked the back of the book!”_

_“Guanlin we aren’t answering the same question!”_

_“But I looked at your sheet and you answered it wrong.”_

_“I’ll fix it later but please just eat your cereal an-“_

The flow of conversation stops, and the annoying ticking sound of the coffee maker is heard. Jinyoung hops off of the counter and waddles towards the machine, removing the pot and pouting himself a mug of hot, probably disgusting, mug of black coffee. The conversation returns and the flow is back. Jinyoung takes a sip and immediately scowls. He chooses to ignore it though, as he has done every other day, and opens up his laptop.

He searches up the same thing he does every morning; _www.a_dream_of_sorts_._love.com_ , his blog. Jinyoung has been running his blog for over three years now, but only recently has it gained attention. Jinyoung has no idea what he did, but he woke up one night to have his follower count go from three thousand to three hundred thousand. It seems surreal to him, how people really enjoy what he does. _“A documented source filled with dreams and all sorts from yours truly, Dodie.”_ Jinyoung has explained before that he isn’t YouTube singer Dodie Clark. He’s told people that he prefers to keep who he is a mystery, as to make sure that no one would be exposed to what he thinks about on a daily basis. He opens up his recent post; “ _Sunny skies in the pouring winter_ ” three hundred thousand reads? Jinyoung finds it weird, he isn’t special in anyway, but people still take an interest in whatever words he has to say. Comments respond, laughing with him, feeling concerned for him, or just telling him they enjoy the work. Jinyoung stretches his fingers, opens up a document and tries to decide what to write about for today.

He ponders around the kitchen, until his eyes finally settle on the one thing that he really wishes he could just pour into the sink.

_Entry number eighty-six; Be the hot chocolate in my mornings made of black coffee_

_As a college student, coffee seems to be in the loop of everything. If you’re me, you’ve met friends over coffee, you’ve made wishes over coffee, you’ve woken up with coffee. It’s almost as if we’re attached to the hip. Reading the first few sentences makes me seem like I’m some coffee addict, probably someone like your uncle who owns one of those “you won’t like me before my morning coffee!” t-shirts (In which case, uncle, we don’t like you after it either). Contrary so, I hate coffee. With a burning passion. It tastes like dirt and it gives me a headache every single time I drink it. It doesn’t help that I tend to drink a huge mug of black coffee at the beginning of everyday. If you were to ask me to my face about it, I’d probably shrug, blame it on those college nerves everyone experiences._

_But, to be honest, it falls a bit further than that. I, am a self-proclaimed hot chocolate enthusiast. I love hot chocolate. I would die for it (No, you wouldn’t Dodie). But, as most people go on about these things, I only like it in a certain situation. One word: Fireplace. My best friend has a big brick fire place at his house, and during the winter, it’s always lit up. On the 8th of December every single year, we sit directly in front of it, with my laptop in the middle, and we binge on every single episode of the powerpuff girls ever made. I know, crazy. But get this, every single time, we have hot chocolate! I like to think that it’s cute. But it gets even deeper than that. He knows exactly how many marshmallows I want in my hot chocolate, talk about best friend right there. I don’t know anyone else who seems to get the number right, but even when they get the number right, it doesn’t feel right at all. I feel like it’s connected to this feeling of sincerity, someone takes the time out of their day to know just how many you want in the mug, knows exactly how you like it._

_How does this link to coffee? I take a mug of coffee every single morning, so that when you appear, the day becomes infinitely sweeter. It’s almost as if I want my day to start off bad just because I know you’ll be there to make everything better. I know you’ll be there to make me laugh and forget about that ugly mug of coffee I decided to make that morning. I make my day bad, because I want to give myself a reason to be around you a little bit longer. I start off with coffee, so I end on the sweetest smile that feels just as warm as the hot chocolate you make me._

Jinyoung signs off with his signature ending line.

Thank you for running around in today’s dream puddle.

_Love, your resident hot chocolate enthusiast, Dodie._

Jinyoung hits upload and shuts his laptop. He makes his way back to his room, realizes that he has a lecture in thirty minutes, and proceeds to frantically run around the house like a headless chicken.

\--

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Daehwi’s eyes flutter open and as he starts to adjust to the shallow lighting in his room, his ears perk up at the noise of loud footsteps and the clinking of bowls. He lies in bed for a few minutes, mentally preparing for whatever he has to do today. As he shuffles out of bed, he’s sure to grab his camera in the process. He wonders if he should vlog today. It’s not as if anything interesting is happening though, so he’s considering if he should go through the effort just to get a video of him eating, walking to lectures and going out for dinner with Jinyoung (he’s almost 99% sure Jinyoung has forgotten). He mindlessly slips on his blue bunny slippers (yes, they match Jinyoung’s) and he drags his feet to the kitchen.

He’s greeted by Youngmin and Donghyun, who are located at the breakfast bar reviewing what seems to be taxes. Youngmin’s brows are furrowed and Donghyun is squinting at the brightness of his computer screen. Woojin is having a stare off with the porcelain pig on their dining table (a purchase no one wants to discuss). His eyes trail towards the fridge and he spots the neon pink post it note stuck on the fridge; _“Out buying groceries! Be back in a few <3! - Jisung”_ Daehwi takes out some leftover pasta from last night’s dinner with Jinyoung. His mouth does a small smile as his reminisces back to 2AM in the morning.

_“Hello?”_

_“Jinyoung I’m hungry.”_

_“Daehwi, did you call me at two in the morning to tell me you were hungry?”_

_“Well, yeah.” It’s silent, and Daehwi thinks that Jinyoung has fallen asleep, but just as he’s about to hang up, Jinyoung speaks up._

_“I’ll be there in five minutes, we’re getting pasta, is that fine?”_

_“Sure. Thanks, Jinyoung.”_

_“No problem. Oh, and wear a coat. It’s cold out”_

_Daehwi is snapped out of his mini daydream when someone coughs at him._

_“Morning Daehwi!”_

_“Morning Youngmin.”_

_“Can you please close the fridge, it takes up a lot of our bills.”_

_“Oh, yeah sorry my bad.”_

Daehwi closes the fridge and makes his way to the microwave. He turns on his camera whilst he heats up his pasta and breathes before pressing record.

 _“Hey guys! It’s me, Daehwi. Wow, what an unintentional rhyme wink wonk. Anyways, I wasn’t sure if I was going to vlog today, as I’m literally doing nothing out of the ordinary. I’ll be attending a morning lecture, and then I’ll be heading over to Jinyoung’s to finish a poster we have to do for business. Then we’re heading out to dinner! I have no ide- Oh! My pasta is done, give me a sec,”_ Daehwi is struggling slightly, as he’s trying to take out a hot plate of pasta from the microwave with one hand, and he’s holding his camera in the other. “Wahh! It’s really hot!” Jihoon walks around the corner and sees Daehwi struggling, so he takes it upon himself to take the plate. “ _Thanks, Jihoon! Anyways, where was I? Oh right! I have no idea how entertaining this will be, because a lot of my vlogs involve eating, lectures and Jinyoung, but I promise you the new video will make up for how boring these are becoming.”_

Daehwi switches off his camera and opts to moving to the dining table. Woojin is still eating his cereal, but this time there’s an extra spoon feeding an extra mouth. Woojin has stopped his staring contest with the pig and is now moving onto his next target, Park Jihoon.

Daehwi has known Woojin ever since they were in the womb. Okay, maybe that’s a slight exaggeration, but let’s use it for dramatic purposes. They’re childhood friends who managed to make it into the same college together, but not for the same major. Woojin is a performing arts major, who minors in psychology, whilst Daehwi is a Business major, who minors in performing arts. Jihoon is a whole other story. When they were sixteen, Woojin had introduced Jihoon to Daehwi, saying that they had met at dance class. Woojin did forget a tiny detail though, Jihoon was his boyfriend. To say Daehwi was shocked would have to be the world’s biggest understatement. All they ever did was bicker and argue and yell at each other like there was no tomorrow. Three years later, nothing has changed. Maybe Daehwi’s a little used to it now.

The sound of a car pulling up in the garage indicates that Jisung is home, meaning he’ll need help with the groceries. Jihoon, Woojin and Daehwi make their way towards the garage and they wait for the trunk to open up so they can carry the bags inside.

_“Oh, what would I do without you?”_

“I guess we could ask you the same question.”

When the bags are settled on top of the kitchen counter, Daehwi checks the time, 8:40. _Shit_. He’s going to miss his lecture if he doesn’t leave the house in twenty minutes. By 8:50, he’s hugged Youngmin, Donghyun, Jisung and Sungwoon (who has just woken up) goodbye. He heads for the car and speeds over to pick up Jinyoung in hopes that they won’t be late. When they arrive, they have at least a three-minute window left to spare. They do an odd shimmy of joy in front of the hall door. They make their way in and plop down in the uncomfortable seats, ready for the two hours of hell they’re about to endure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i don't know how to add chapters but this isn't one chapter . so like , pls don't forget this exists otherwise i'll be sad D : anyways next chapter should be up in a bit!! probably when i come home from school .


End file.
